


Безупречный

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Established Relationship, Hell, Kink, M/M, PWP, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Все это часть игры.





	Безупречный

Пешки, ощутившие на себе гнев повелителя, рассказывают, что у Мундуса тяжелая рука. Холодный камень его ладони низвергает на провинившихся яркие горячие молнии, а яростный взгляд буквально пригвождает к месту. Слушая подобные россказни, призванные нагнать еще больше страха, Спарда вспоминает совершенно иной образ повелителя.

Наедине Мундус позволяет себе отбросить личину всезнающего и всемогущего правителя, подпускает во взгляд немного усталости и искру удовольствия от того, как ощущаются мягкие светлые волосы Спарды под его пальцами. Он улыбается едва заметно — так, чтобы не нарушить целостность веками создаваемого образа; — касается мягко, но настойчиво; тянет к себе ближе. Спарда поддается, опускается на колени, подставляет беззащитный затылок, спину.

Пусть это игра, ставки в ней слишком высоки. Любой удар, неверный жест, необдуманное слово могут разрушить идиллию, превратить осколок мира в горнило незатихающей войны, и Спарда не хочет терять подобный островок спокойствия и надежности в Аду, где каждый миг все меняется и перетекает друг в друга. Пальцы Мундуса надавливают на его загривок, заставляют опуститься еще ниже — и спустя мгновение или два Спарда утыкается носом в ткань ровно напротив паха.

Не намек даже — приказ, указание к действиям, и Спарда ведет себя как послушный раб, лаская член Мундуса сразу через тонкое одеяние. Коленопреклоненный, задыхающийся от возбуждения, он выглядит так хорошо и так правильно, что Мундус не торопится прерывать его. Спарда стонет хрипло и почти отчаянно, он хочет опустить руку ниже, коснуться собственного члена и парой движений довести себя до оргазма — однако Мундус крепко удерживает его руки на месте несколькими отростками-щупальцами.

Это все еще игра, в которой отступление не равно смерти, однако Спарда продолжает подчиняться навязанным ему правилам. Он действует именно так, как хочет повелитель; каждый его вскрик и жадный взгляд — часть одной картины. И когда пара гибких щупалец забирается к нему в штаны, Спарда позволяет себе на мгновение отступиться от сценария — бегло целует запястье Мундуса — и тут же запрокидывает голову, обнажая шею.

Наказания не следует, и Спарда улыбается своей маленькой победе.


End file.
